Baby Tooth
by NyleveLlom
Summary: America bursts in England's home one day, telling his former big brother that his tooth is loose! Can England help pull it out like in the good old days?


"Iggy! Iggy! Guess what?!"

England growled in irritation, hating the nickname America had given him. "Stop calling me that."

America just paused in his excited bounce to throw his head back and laugh. "Dude, chillax! And you haven't guessed what I wanted to tell you!"

"Alright, what is it?" England rubbed his temples, not wanting to play games.

"My tooth is loose!"

The absurd statement was said with such childish zeal England couldn't help but gape at the full grown man before him. America's weight was still on the tips of his toes, bobbing his whole body up and down in barely contained excitement. The worst part was his face. Bright blue eyes shined with energy while a goofy grin was pasted on his face. He looked like a child.

England fought the memories bubbling up, a tiny hand hold a precious white bone, face beaming proudly. England remembered how America's lipse had worsened after he lost his baby tooth but he had found it sweet, even if he had to ask the child to repeat himself. England shook his head. This was the 21st century for God's sake!

"Did you get in a bar fight or something?" England asked sarcastically to cover his surprised.

America's grin grew smaller and he shook his head. "No! Dude, I'm not like you going to bars and getting drunk! It's my last baby tooth!"

This time England didn't even bother to hide his surprise. "Y-You're what?!"

America rolled his eyes. "I know you heard me."

"But that's impossible!" England exclaimed. "The last one should've fallen out nearly two hundred years ago!"

"Yeah, well...it didn't. But it's finally lose!" America opened his mouth and used his tongue to demonstrate, exactly as a child would.

"Alright that enough!" England looked away, disgusted. "I believe you! You don't need to show me."

"Can you help me pull it out?" America asked.

"What? Why can't you do it? Aren't you the one with the idiot strength?"

America pouted. "But it hurts when I try to pull it!"

England stared at the superpower silently, his mouth opening and closing in absolute disbelief. Finally, he grumbled under his breath and stood up from his armchair.

"It's you, I should stop being surprised."

"What did you say, Iggy? I didn't hear you."

"Nothing."

* * *

"Alright, this is simple trick so it should work." England began unwinding a bit of string.

"Good plan!" America grinned.

"Now sit here and stay still," England pushed America gently by his shoulders, seating him on his steps. He snipped off a long piece of string. He started to move one end toward America's mouth but hesitated, thinking of all the possible things that had entered that idiot's mouth. "Er...here try this to your tooth."

"Okay!" America didn't even seem to notice the Brit's hesitation. He grabbed the string and fumbled around with it for a while.

England went to his front door and opened it. It was perfect for this task. Made from heavy oak and real brass knobs, the weight would surely be fitting for America's need. He tied the other end of the string to the heavy doorknob and turned expectantly.

America gave the thumbs up, signalling he was ready.

"On three," England braced himself by the door. "One...two...three!" He slammed the door as hard as he could.

In theory, the tooth would have been pulled out by the force of the heavier door slamming shut. England turned expectantly, as that was what he thought he would see. But instead he found the America lying flat on his face at the bottom of the stairs, groaning.

"Wh-what the hell happened?" England asked.

America slowly peeled himself off the floor, spitting out the string. "I fell over."

England's palm met his forehead. "Only you, America."

America's face turned red as he stuttered a weak comeback. "W-well I wasn't planning to!"

"Never mind that," England waved his other hand, keeping his left on his face. "We'll find a way."

* * *

"Here," England reluctantly handed America the treat.

He accepted it eagerly but hesitated. "Uh...why are you buying me a caramel apple?"

"It's for your tooth, of course!" England tried to hide his embarrassment. "If you eat something hard and sticky maybe it'll come out on it's own."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" America grinned. "Food! Why didn't I think of it?"

And he wolfed the treat down.

England watched in horror. "Slow down!"

America swallowed heavily and the last bit was gone.

"Idiot! You could've swallowed your tooth!"

They both stared at each other wide eyed for a moment. Then America grabbed England desperately.

"Check for me."

"What!? Why do I have to do it?!"

"I don't wanna feel it!"

"Don't be a pussy! Man up, America! Aren't you supposed to be a hero?!"

"Yeah but this isn't something heroes normally deal with!"

England grumbled, giving in. "Fine, open up!"

America opened his mouth wide and the englishman peered in. The sight wasn't as revolting as he had expected. He instantly found the cause for their concern.

"You didn't swallow it, America. It's still there."

America sighed with relief. "Whew, thanks man!"

"Be more careful, you twit!" England scolded.

* * *

After spending many more painstaking hours trying to remove the tooth and all plans failing, England finally lost his temper.

"That's it!" He grabbed his keys and marched out of the front door. "We're going to the dentist and getting this stupid tooth out!"

"Iggy, wait-Oof!"

England turned to find the American on his face for what had to be the hundredth time that day. He sighed and crossed his arms.

"For being the one of the most powerful countries in the world you're such a klutz."

"Look, England!" America shot up off the ground, holding up his prize.

England gaped. "We've been battling all day to get this out and then you just fall over and it pops out?!"

"Pretty much!" America grinned.

"Unbelievable..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I have no idea why this idea popped into my head at 2 am but hey! It was cute! I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
